Life Without Smiles
by citraella
Summary: "A life without Drew..." May thought out loud. They all had looks that were dying for her answer. "It'd probably be a life without smiles." The day after May and Drew's fight and makeup, May and Drew meet up with their friends separately, and that's when they start discussing what would happen if they didn't make up. It ends up to be a dramatic, dreadful story. CS oneshot.


Life Without Smiles

Hey guys! (: It's been a month since school started and I hope it's going well! Even if you're a loner still and eating lunch alone, just know you're not alone! Just read my fanfiction and everything well be okay. LOL just kidding.

OH MAH GOSH I updated my profile, I have a future story that's coming out in May 2014. You guys probably don't care yet lmao.

& yes this is citrasama, I changed my username.

Anyways, let's get to business!

This oneshot is requested by **Shaymin33starphoenix**. Thank you for requesting such a dramatic but yet happy oneshot (actually I think I added the drama. You know me).

To request a oneshot, check out my profile. You can find it real easily.

If you guys haven't looked at the word count, this oneshot is reaaaaaalllyyyyyyyyy long. I was going to make this a two-shot, but I kind of dissed the idea. LOL.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Life Without Smiles**

* * *

_Last Night_

May slammed the door to her and her husband's room. Wiping her tears, she sobbed. "Why did you marry me?" she screamed.

Although her vision was blurred with tears, she saw the door knob slowly turning. May acted immediately by grabbing hold of the door knob. She shook her head, but she already knew the person on the other side of the door couldn't see. "Don't open it."

"May."

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had such a desperate and horrible face on now. "Am I just someone you use to impress people?" she screamed. "Are you proud of saying you have a wife and ten girlfriends?" She felt the door knob in her hands forcing its way, but May held on tighter. "Don't come inside!"

"Listen to me, May!"

May let out another sob. She knew he let go already. May did too and slumped down to her knees. "Listen to me first," she whispered. "Tonight, I'll be sleeping alone. I'll sleep here in our room. You sleep in the guest room." May wiped her tears and heard her husband's footsteps slowly fade away.

Before he was too far from earshot, she said, "Good night, Drew."

–

He couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning on the cold bed. It wasn't warm; May wasn't there. He could still hear her word echoing through his head.

"_Why did you marry me?"_

She screamed those words. But Drew didn't understand. He sat up on his bed and frowned. Why would his wife say that? He didn't understand. He climbed out of bed and heard a door slam.

His heart ached. _Is she still crying? Is she crying herself to sleep? _Drew walked out of the room to check on his wife in his, no, _their _room. He walked up the stairs and turned to his left. Drew breathed in and breathed out deeply before opening the door as quietly and unnoticeable as possible.

His heart stopped.

Drew walked inside and looked around.

The bed was empty.

His eyes widened. He walked in their bathroom, walk-in closet...

Drew stopped. He looked at May's side of the closet.

_Some of her clothes are missing._

He suddenly felt scared. He ran out of the room and opened the nearby storage.

_The suitcase is missing. _Drew felt his heart race quicken as he put the pieces to everything together. _The door that was slammed just now... was it... _

Drew ran down the stairs and raced out of the house. He ran. He found himself stopping almost immediately. Drew continued to sort it all out. _She didn't take the car. Where would she go? _

He forced himself to calm down. As he was, Drew heard the sound of wheels roll. _Wheels of a suitcase. _Without thinking, he ran towards the direction of the sound.

He kept running.

"_MAY!"_

Drew's steps stopped.

The brunette froze and the voice behind her.

Drew breathed heavily. He could see her. His wife was only a few steps away from her.

"May."

She didn't move.

Drew's breathing calmed and he took a step towards her. He felt like his heart was being squeezed... squeezed so tight to its death.

"May..." he said. "Just what... what are you doing?"

Without turning around to face him she said, "I'm leaving."

Drew took a deep breath to help himself not to raise his voice. "May," he said as calmly as possible. "Stop. May, think about it."

"Oh don't worry," May said, her voice cracking. "I did."

He winced and took another step forward. "Calm down. Let's go home and talk."

"I am going home," she said. "My new home. Dawn's home."

"You really..." he trailed of. He knows. He knows if he doesn't stop her, she'll leave. Drew walked up and stood in front of her to face her. Unable to restrain his anger, he yelled, "Leaving to her house, what will that help?"

May's face twisted with anger. "Everything!" May yelled. "It'll help everything. It'll help me, my feelings, you, your feelings, our marriage, your girlfr—"

"Girls friends my foot!" he yelled. "I have only one woman! You!"

May's twisted expression didn't change, but she could feel tears, but she was forcing them back. "I..." she started. Drew bit his lip in frustration. "I can't take this." May started to walk past him as tears rolled down her face, but Drew grabbed her wrist. She froze again.

"May," Drew said. "Calm down."

"Let go, Drew."

"No," he said. "Don't go."

She could feel her heart ache at what he said, but she tried to shake his hand off. His grip stayed put. "Let go!" she yelled.

"No!" he said, the volume of his voice going up a notch. "I'm not letting you go." May felt her heart race from his words. "Not now. Not ever. Never in this lifetime."

May didn't move.

Drew could feel the huge lump in his throat. "I don't know what happened, but please," Drew's hand moved from her wrist to her hand and squeezed it, "don't go."

May knew tears were streaming down her cheeks already. May's hand stayed in Drew's and he walked to face her again. May looked up at him. Slowly, Drew put his other hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. She sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"No," he said, caressing her cheek. "Forget about it."

May continued to cry, more tears falling from her sapphire eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his arms and strongly wrapped his arms around her.

"May," he said. "Don't try to leave me. Just believe in me. Just trust me. Just stay with me."

May nodded and she gently wrapped her arms around him.

He dug his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

They pulled apart and he sighed. "Let's go home."

She nodded again. Drew smiled in relief and kissed her forehead lovingly.

–

_Morning, the Next Day_

To wake up at the sound the sound of the doorbell constantly ringing wasn't pleasant. Drew groaned, his face clearly showed that was annoyed.

He glanced at May, who was using his arm as a pillow and was cuddled against him, was sound asleep.

Drew smiled. He turned and put his hand on her cheek. Drew kissed her cheek, nose, eyes, and forehead. He quickly pecked his lip and gently and quietly climbed out of bed. He picked his clothes off the ground and dumped them in the clothes basket.

After finishing his morning routine, Drew walked down the stairs and turned the doorbell off. He sent a glare at the front door and he walked back up to his room.

He went back under the covers and settled May in his arms. May opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"Morning," he said.

The brunette gave him a blank stare. Her face heated up and she flipped to the other side, her back facing Drew.

He laughed. "What?" he said, a tone of playfulness was shown in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

_Bam, bam, bam._

Sounds of a door being pounded filled the house.

"Who's here so early in the morning?" May mumbled.

Drew groaned. "Can we ignore it?"

"We should check who it is," she said. Drew made an annoyed face, but May couldn't see it.

Before May could climb out of bed, Drew pulled her back in his arms. "May," he said.

She blushed. "What?"

He smirked and faced her. "Are you sure you want to get the door looking like that?" He eyed her and then he eyed her clothes...

...that were scattered all over the floor.

Her face reddened even more. Drew laughed. "I'll get the door. You do your stuff." May nodded and watched him leave the bed. She grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said. May reached over and cupped both his cheeks. She pulled him in and pecked his lips lightly. He blinked. She let go and quickly hid under the blankets.

Drew stood there, dumbfounded. He sighed. "I swear. May, you'll be the death of me." He sighed again and left their room and walked down the stairs.

He opened the door and his face twisted with annoyance at the visitor.

It was Dawn.

Not just Dawn, but her husband, and their newborn baby.

"What?" Drew said. He didn't open the glass door to let them in.

She put her hands on her hips. "Um, hello, good morning to you too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Now, open the door so I can beat you up."

"Dawn, let's just leave."

Dawn glared at her husband. "Shut _up_, Paul," she said. "We're going in."

"Can't you see that you see that Charlotte is hungry?" Paul said. "Let's go home so you can feed her."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I already prepared milk. It's in the bag." She pointed at the brown bag that was on the floor. She turned to face Drew again. "Let me in."

Drew sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" the twenty-four year old blunette said. "May called me last night! She was _bawling_! I was waiting for her to come to my house but she never came. What did you do to her?"

_Right... May was going to this woman's house last night_. Drew sighed. "We made up already. You can leave."

Right when Drew said that, another family came, and to be a little more specific, the mother of the family was storming angrily towards him. "ANDREW HAYDEN!" she screamed.

"Leaf!" Dawn said. "You're here. Look, Drew's too chicken to open the door."

Leaf gasped and she glared at the green-haired man. "Andrew Hayden," she said again. "Open the damn door."

Leaf's husband, Gary, walked to stand next to Paul. "What's up, man?" he asked.

Paul groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you," Gary said. Next to Paul was his daughter, Charlotte, who was in her car seat. "Cute baby."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You could put that a better way," he said. "Would you like it if I said 'cute kid' to your kid?"

"You!" Leaf said, pointing at Paul. "Shut up!"

Paul frowned. "Troublesome, I'm leaving." He carried the car seat and headed towards his car.

Drew nodded. "Thank you, Paul. Bring your wife with you."

Paul set his daughter in the backseat, buckled her up, and went to the driver's seat. Before he could back up, a red car drove in and parked behind Paul's car.

Ash and Misty climbed out of the red car. Ash walked up to Paul and waved. "Hey Paul! Fancy meeting you here." Misty was running towards Leaf and Dawn.

Paul scowled. "Move your car," he said. "I'm leaving."

Ash frowned. "Why? You just got here!"

"No," he said. "I've been here for nearly twenty minutes."

Ash shrugged. "I can't. Misty took the car keys." Ash waved again and walked towards the front door.

"Andrew Hayden!" Misty said, pointing at Drew. "Open the damn door!"

Leaf gasped. "Misty!" she said. "That's _exactly _what I just said."

Misty nodded. "Of course. We always think the same."

Drew stared at what was in front of him. There were three angry woman in front of him right now, and to top it off, they brought their family. Drew started counting each of them by pointing his finger at each of them. Paul, Dawn, their daughter, Gary, Leaf, their son, Ash, and Misty. Eight people. Eight people arrived to ruin his beautiful morning with May.

May walked down the stairs. "Drew?" she said. "Who came?"

Drew shut the other door and locked it. He shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Immediately, there were banging noises. May frowned and walked towards him and opened the door.

"MAY!"

Dawn, Leaf, and Misty screamed her name in unison.

May gasped. "Oh!" she said. "That's right... I called these people last night..."

Drew groaned and rubbed his temples. "Why are they _all _here?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know," May said. "Should I let them in?"

"If you want to kill me," he said.

May rolled her eyes. She opened the door and Dawn grabbed her shoulders. "May," she said. "Are you okay? Are you alive? Why didn't you come to my house last night?"

May stared at them. "Uhhh this is kind of weird," she said.

Gary coughed. "Well," he said. "Ashy-boy and I are off to Starbucks." He glanced at Ash, giving him a _let's-get-out-of-here_ look.

Ash nodded. "Oh. Right. Let's go."

"Gary, since I need to have a very serious talk with May, can you _please _take Leigh with you?" Leaf said.

The three-year-old boy just walked over to Gary and grabbed his hand.

Leaf just smiled. "Looks like Leigh wants to go with you anyways."

Dawn also turned to face Paul. "Paulie, can you—"

"No."

She glared. "Oh my goodness, I did not even finish my sentence!"

Paul sighed. "Fine."

"Uh Drew," May said. "You wanna go with the guys, right?"

Drew just nodded. He slipped some shoes on and pecked May on the forehead. "Later, May."

She nodded. "Bye."

–

Misty, Leaf, and Dawn sat together with May in her living room.

May got up. "I'll go get some food." When she started walking over to the kitchen, all her three friends started following her.

She grabbed some Oreos and set them on the dining table. "Uh, let's sit down?" she said. They all took their seats. May gave them a worried face. "Guys, can you fix your faces? You look really freaky."

They all had stone-hard stares. "Well then May," Dawn said. "You should know why we have these faces on."

May frowned. "I should...?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. What do you think?"

The brunette frowned. "I don't know..."

Dawn grabbed an Orea and threw the whole cookie in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and slammed her fist on the table. "Last night. Do you know how worried we were?" Misty and Leaf nodded in agreement.

May's frown stayed put. "Wait. I only called you though, Dawn."

Dawn nodded. "But then I started a group chat with Leaf and Misty of course!"

May sighed. "Of course."

Leaf just grinned. "We should be happy; May and Drew made up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Misty said. "Why did we get so worked up over a lover's quarrel?"

"But I really thought we were over," May thought. "I was so angry at him. We were arguing real bad because of some woman who didn't want to let Drew go. Why did I get so angry? I should be used to it."

"No wife would be used to a woman always sticking onto their husband," Leaf said. "Trust me. I know."

"I don't really understand," Misty said playfully. "Everyone treats Ash like a friend."

"I guess I don't get it either," Dawn said. "If Paul doesn't know the woman, he doesn't give a damn."

"You're lucky!" Leaf said. "Gary teases them. He says..."

"Okay shut up," Misty said. "We're here for May."

May sighed. "I'm okay now. Why don't we have some fun?"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed. "Let's keep talking about this. What happened last night?"

May sighed. She explained the whole story. There was a woman bothering Drew, and May was clearly annoyed with it. Every day, the woman would be sticking to Drew and following him home every day. When May found out that Drew never told the woman that he was already married, May started to get annoyed. Days later, that woman was still on his trail, and May had it. She yelled and through things at him. Drew yelled at her for being childish. May explained the rest of what happened last night.

"I should kill that woman," Misty muttered. Leaf nodded and they exchanged looks with each other.

"No, no, no," May said. "Don't."

"Why?" Leaf said. "We should at least teach her a lesson."

"I don't want her to think that I'm some crazy ass woman," May argued.

"But you are," Misty pointed out.

May glared at her.

The three noticed that Dawn hadn't said a word. "Dawn?" May said. "What's up?"

Dawn blinked. "He chased after you?" she said. May nodded. Dawn squealed. "That's so cute!"

Misty just rolled her eyes at the blunette's remark.

"Hey May," Leaf said. "If Drew hadn't chased after you, what would you do?"

"I'd go to Dawn's house of course," May said.

"No, I mean, what do you think your life would be like without Drew?"

"Yeah, you really can't do anything without him," Misty said.

May glared at her.

–

"Paul, what did you order?" Gary asked.

"Just coffee."

"Just coffee?" Ash repeated. "I didn't see that on the menu."

Gary groaned. "Just ignore him," Drew said.

The four boys (and Gary's son and Paul's daughter) waited for their order to come. "You're lucky Charlotte fell asleep," Gary said. "If not, you'd have to be feeding her right now..." They all laughed.

Paul glared at the brunet. "Hey. I'm sure you had to do that when your kid was a baby."

"I really never imagined Paul would be a father," Ash said, grinning.

"Especially the father of Dawn's daughter," Drew added.

"Why am I here..." Paul said, annoyed.

The waitress came and served their drinks. Her face was clearly red because she was serving _four hotties_. "Thanks," Gary said, sending a flirty smirk. The waitress bowed and ran off.

Ash sent him a look in disgust. "Disgusting," he said. "You're a married man and you're flirting with a waitress."

"Hey, that was service," Gary argued.

"Service?" Drew repeated. "Are you running this place?"

"Seriously, why don't you ever fight with Leaf?" Ash said.

"I do fight with her," Gary said. "Probably every day."

"Me too!" Ash said. "Just kidding. Misty and I haven't been arguing much lately."

There was a silence as they all sipped their drinks.

"Anyways..." Gary started.

"Gary you shouldn't flirt with people. You're married, and you might lose your wife, just like Hayden here almost did."

They all looked at Paul. Most of them were shocked; Paul _never _gives out advice.

"What?" Paul said.

Drew groaned. "Why'd I have to be the example?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash said. "He's right. You almost lost her. Last night, Misty looked like the was about to break her phone when she heard about what happened."

"It's not my fault," Drew said. "That woman who was bothering me was persistant as _hell_."

"Hey, no swearing?" Gary said. "Leigh is here."

"He's watching TV shows on your phone," Drew said. "He can't hear us."

"Do not underestimate the hearing skills of this child," Gary argued.

"Fuck, shut up," Paul said.

"Did you not hear me?" Gary said.

"Yeah stop swearing," Ash said. "It's rude."

There was another silence as they sipped their drinks.

"Okay can we stopped these random silences?" Drew asked.

"If we say something we'll probably end up arguing," Ash said.

"Then let's talk about something," Gary said.

"Let's talk about how Gary and Drew should stop flirting with other women!" Ash suggested.

"We're not!" Gary and Drew said at the same time.

"Yeah you are," Ash argued. "Why else would May want to leave last night?"

Drew sighed. "I didn't realize it was bothering her so much."

"Would you like it if a man was accompanying May home every day?" Gary asked.

Drew thought about it for a split second, and he was already angry. "No."

"What would you do if May really had left you?" Paul asked.

"What would you have done last night?" Ash asked.

–

They all waited for May's answer. "A life without Drew..." May thought out loud. They all had looks that were dying for her answer. "It'd probably be a life without smiles."

"What do you mean?" Dawn said.

"Wait!" Leaf said. "Okay, so if Drew hadn't gone after you last night, what do you think would happen after that?"

Misty grinned. "Oh em gee. Explain word for word."

May thought. "It would probably be like..."

Leaf grinned. "Wait. I know."

**xoxo**

_Rewind to Last Night – the Life Without Smiles_

"May..." he said. "Just what... what are you doing?"

Without turning around to face him she said, "I'm leaving."

Drew took a deep breath to help himself not to raise his voice. "May," he said as calmly as possible. "Stop. May, think about it."

"Oh don't worry," May said, her voice cracking. "I did."

He winced and took another step forward. "Calm down. Let's go home and talk."

"I am going home," she said. "My new home. Dawn's home."

"You really..." he trailed of. He knows. He knows if he doesn't stop her, she'll leave. Drew walked up and stood in front of her to face her. Unable to restrain his anger, he yelled, "Leaving to her house, what will that help?"

May's face twisted with anger. "Everything!" May yelled. "It'll help everything. It'll help me, my feelings, you, your feelings, our marriage, your girlfr—"

"Girls friends my foot!" he yelled. "I have only one woman! You!"

May's twisted expression didn't change, but she could feel tears, but she was forcing them back. "I..." she started. Drew bit his lip in frustration. "I can't take this." May started to walk past him as tears rolled down her face, but Drew grabbed her wrist. She froze again.

"May," Drew said. "Calm down."

"Let go, Drew."

"No," he said. "Don't go."

May shook his hand off. "Drew, I'm leaving. Don't stop me."

"Don't go, May!" he yelled.

"Drew, I'm leaving," she said. "You have another woman who will _ever-so-happily_ help you with anything, she can spend time with you as much as you need and want, so I don't see why you're complaining. She's prettier and smart than me, too!"

"I don't care if she's smarter or prettier than you!" Drew yelled. "You're pretty to me!"

"Don't flatter me," May snarled.

May felt little specks of water hit her arm. She looked down. It was raining.

"Drew, it's raining. I'm going home. You should go home too."

"May, can you—"

"Hey," she said. "Now you know you shouldn't mess around with other women when you're married." May just sighed and she turned around. May forced a smile that he could see. "I'll contact you later."

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smiling?"

"Wouldn't you much rather see a smile than me crying?"

"May," Drew said. "Stop. Let's go."

"_I'm _already going," May said.

Drew couldn't do it. He grabbed her arms but she pushed him away. "Drew, _I'm leaving_." He looked up at her, and she was now crying. She was right; he'd much rather see her smile.

May rubbed her tears away. She grabbed her suitcase and walked off.

_I lost her_.

**xoxo**

_Reality_

"Damn that's dramatic," Misty said.

Leaf nodded. "He'd probably cry and stuff after that."

"What would you be like, May?"

Leaf grinned. "It'd probably look like this."

–

"Wow Drew, you sound like a loser," Gary said. "How could you even bring yourself to say this stuff to us?"

"Hey, that's really how I felt," Drew said.

"Next thing you'll know is that he's crying and bawling and he won't even leave his room," Ash joked.

Paul just smirked. "You're probably right."

"It'd probably be like this," Gary suggested.

**xoxo**

_Back to the Life Without Smiles_

"May?" Dawn said, knocking on her door. There was no response. "Hey, _woman_! It's been a week since you left Drew. If you really regret it, why'd you even leave?"

"I wanted him to do whatever he could to get me to stay," May mumbled.

"From what I heard, he probably did," Dawn said. She opened the door and set a bowl of noodles on the desk. "I'm letting you stay with me, but since you're here, talk to me! Gosh. I'm here for a reason."

May sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine," Dawn said. "Don't be sorry. But really, where is Drew?"

"He's probably with that woman..."

"No he's not," the blunette argued. "Paul works with Drew, you know! Paul said that it's just that woman whose been bothering him, Drew's not flirting back or anything."

May stopped her sobbing and she looked at Dawn in shock. "What did you just say?"

Dawn frowned. "What? Did you think Drew was playing along with her? Wow May, you really have no faith in your husband. And yes, you guys are still husband and wife. You haven't signed any divorce papers."

"What if he already forced a divorce to court?" May wailed.

"Um, woman, I don't think he'd do that," Dawn said.

"Stop calling me that!" she wailed.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, if I called Drew here right now, what would you do?"

May froze. "Don't. I'm not ready. I can't face him."

"He's crying his ass off at home, you know."

"Seriously?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Woman, I'm guessing."

"Okay, please stop calling me woman."

She just stuck her tongue out playfully. "May, we're going out today. You've been locked up in here for the past week. Let's go shopping."

May sighed. "I'm not in the mood..."

"You're not in the mood for anything!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm forcing you to be in the mood. Let's go." Dawn tugged her arm for minutes, and finally, May gave in.

–

"Drew," Paul said. "Let's go to Caribou. I have a coupon."

"No. I'm hanging up."

Paul groaned. "You know, I never call people, so you should be more—"

"I never asked for you to call."

"I'm picking you up in five minutes."

–

"May, _smile_!" Dawn said. "We're in a photo booth for a reason!"

May glared. "Daaawwwn, let's go home. You've done your shopping."

"You haven't done yours!" Dawn said. She tugged her arm. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry." Dawn dragged her out of the booth and looked around. "Caribou is over there. Wanna go?"

May nodded. "Sure."

**xoxo**

_Reality_

"Wait," Dawn said. "They're getting back together just like that?"

"Leaf, you're really good at telling stories where Dawn is completely in character," May praised.

Leaf grinned. "Thanks."

"I don't think they'd get back together that easily," Misty said. "They'd probably apologize months later after they realize what they've become."

May paled. "Months!?"

Leaf's grin widened. "Oh don't worry, Mist, I know."

–

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Paul said. "I don't give a damn about Hayden's love quarrels."

"Aw, Paul," Ash said. "It sounded like something like you would do. Gary even said it in a deep and mean voice like yours."

Paul glared at him.

"I sound so lame," Drew said.

"I didn't even say much about you," Gary argued.

"What's going to happen in Caribou?" Ash asked. "Kissing?"

"I don't think they would get back together that easily," Paul said. "It would take years."

"Not years," Drew argued.

"Probably months," Gary said.

**xoxo**

_Back to the Life Without Smiles_

Dawn grabbed May's hand and dragged her to the nearby coffee shop. Dawn pulled a chair for her and forced her to sit. "It'll be my treat. You sit here and I'll get some food, okay?"

May nodded. "Okay... thanks Dawn. And sorry."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize again."

May blinked. "Uhm. Okay. I'm sorry for apologizing."

Dawn giggled and she left to order some food.

May looked down at the table. There was nothing on the table, why look at it? She sighed and slumped down. She closed her eyes.

_I really miss him..._

She heard a chair nearby be pulled and May's eyes flew open. As she rose her head, she said, "Wow Dawn, that was fast."

May looked at the person across from her.

Her eyes widened.

"D..." she started. "Drew?"

"Hey May," Drew said. "You look miserable."

"I could say the same thing about you," May said. "And I look fine."

Drew sighed. "Take off your makeup and try saying that again."

May gasped. "Rude!" She shook her head. "That was so rude. How could you say such a thing? Why are you even here?"

"Paul forced me to come here," Drew said. "I'm guessing Dawn dragged you here?"

May's jaw dropped.

"I saw this coming," Drew said.

May turned around and saw both Dawn and Paul sitting together happily.

"How have you been?"

May froze at the question. She's been miserable, but there was no way she was going to say that.

"I'm okay."

Drew wasn't convinced with her answer at all. She was _never _okay when she says that. "Oh?" Drew said. "I was thinking you'd miss me."

Obviously she does miss him. She didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything either.

"Drew?"

Drew looked at her.

"What did you do..." she started. "...what did you do about that girl?"

"I yelled at her and fired her."

May didn't react at his words. She just stared at the table.

"May, I'm sorry."

She bit her lip and stopped staring at the table. "About what?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel insecure."

She just nodded. She didn't know what to say.

Drew reached over and grabbed her hands. He squeezed them. "May, I'm sorry. Can you come back?"

She stared at her hands in his. "Drew..."

He swallowed hard.

She withdrew her hands.

His heart broke.

"Sorry, can we not talk about this yet?" May asked. "It's too early."

Drew just nodded, his heart crumbling away.

**xoxo**

_Reality_

"What the hell is with that?" Drew asked. "Why would my heart be crumbling away?"

Ash nodded. "Wouldn't Drew be angry and like yell at her?"

Gary shook his head. "No, that's Paul."

Paul glared at him.

"Why wouldn't May want to come back to me though?" Drew asked. "She knows how irresistible I am."

The other three gave him an annoyed face.

"I don't think she would go back to you that easily," Paul said. "Do you know how long it took me to get Dawn to forgive me for accidentally using her pink shirt to clean up spilled coffee?"

Ash's jaw dropped. "Paul you did that?" he exclaimed.

Paul looked away. "It looked like some random piece of cloth. I'm so glad I did that though, that shirt was too low anyways."

Gary laughed. "Wow, Paul, wow."

"Hey, Gary, what do you think will happen next?" Ash said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Ash, you sound like a five-year-old boy listening to a bedtime story."

"Maybe he is," Paul said.

"Months later," Gary said. "They meet up."

"Months?" Ash repeated.

"Okay, let's say two months later, May is have a breakdown, and that's when she sees Drew."

–

"If I were May, I'd probably go running to him," Dawn said.

"No," Misty argued. "Remember that time you wanted to kill Paul for destroying that pink tank top? That was ridiculous."

"Okay, that top was so soft," Dawn argued. "It was perfect. I loved it."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Okay, moving on. Guess what happens two months later?"

**xoxo**

_Back to the Life Without Smiles_

"Dawn," May said.

Dawn turned around. "May!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I think I should go visit Drew," she said.

"What!?"

"I..."

Dawn put her hand on May's shoulder. "May. Paul said that Drew's been feeling miserable, too. Don't worry, you two aren't over, you're still married by law. He'll probably come see once he can't take it."

"But I can't take it!" May yelled. "I _need _him, Dawn."

"Okay," Dawn said. "Okay. Let's go."

"You're coming?"

"I'm driving you there..." Dawn said. "Wow, May, you don't want me to come?"

"No, that's not it," May said. "I was just surprised that you were coming. You can come. I mean—"

_Ding Dong_

Dawn frowned. "Paul's here already? He said he had a meeting tonight."

"What time is it?" May asked, looking around to see if there was a clock nearby.

The blunette glanced at her watch. "It's three in the afternoon. Let me go check who it is." Dawn walked to the front door and peeked out from a nearby window. She gasped.

"What?" May asked, hearing Dawn's rather loud gasp.

"May, you have a visitor," Dawn said. "Come!"

"Uh," she said. "Kay." May walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened.

It was Drew.

"Isn't this just perfect?" Dawn asked. She forced May out and slammed the door.

–

Drew stared at his wife. She didn't look as bright and happy as she did. She didn't have that sparkle in her eye. She didn't have that smile he would usually first see when he saw her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"May."

Her eyes started to water. "Drew..."

Drew's embrace tightened and he buried his nose in her hair. "May..."

Tears were officially streaming down her cheeks. "Drew!"

**xoxo**

_Reality_

"Damn, that's _so _cliché," Drew said.

"Yeah, that's really cliché," Ash said.

"Okay but listen," Gary said. "When they get home, guess what they do?"

"Makeup sex," Paul said bluntly.

Drew's face reddened. "Paul! How could you say that?"

"Drew's embarrassed," Ash said, whistling.

Gary clapped his hands while laughing. "This is hilarious."

"I think after May starts crying, they make out right there," Ash said. "Then Dawn shoos them out."

"Why are we talking about this?" Drew muttered. "Let's go home."

"Why?" Gary asked. "To have some fun with May?"

"Don't even get there," Drew warned.

Besides Paul, they all laughed. Paul just smirked in amusement.

"But yeah let's go," Gary said. "Leigh can't be watching my phone all day."

The four left, and all eyes from the young women watched in awe.

Paul looked back at the shop in disgust.

–

May frowned at the ending of Leaf's Dawn's story-telling. "Um," May said. "We cry and hug just like that?"

Dawn shook her head. "Drew doesn't cry. He's just super sad."

May nodded slowly. "Ooookay," she said.

"Sounds life a life without smiles though," Misty said. "If you two hadn't made up last night, this is what would've happened."

May narrowed her eyes. "Thank God we made up. That was such a stupid story." She groaned and held her head with her hands. "Thank God that didn't happen; the world would've made fun of us for having such a dramatic story."

"Hey!" Dawn yelled. "Yeah, it was dramatic, but it was so moving! I wish there was a written story of this."

"I should right it," Misty said. "Have the characters represent May and Drew."

"Oh my GOSH," May yelled.

The door unlocked and the four men and two kids entered the house. "They're back!" Leaf yelled.

"Thank God," May said.

They all walked to the front door. "Dawn, let's go," Paul said. "I'm tired."

"You sound like an old man," Gary said.

Ash nodded. "And you just had some coffee. How can you be tired?"

"Coffee gives Paul the opposite effect," Dawn said, giggling. "Paul, why would you even drink coffee?"

"It was the cheapest thing on the menu," he said. "Let's go. Charlotte wants to drink."

"You didn't feed her?" Dawn yelled.

Paul groaned. "She was sleeping."

Dawn sighed. "Okay. Bye guys!"

They all bid their goodbyes to Dawn and Paul.

"I guess I'll go too," Misty said. "I have some work left to do." She slipped her shoes on as well. "Ash, what did you eat?"

"I had a cheesecake, a brownie, a mocha, a cookie, two scones, and a mango smoothie," Ash said. "I brought home some of those mint brownies you like."

"Really?" Misty exclaimed. After finishing putting her shoes on, she pecked her husband's cheek. "I love you. Let's go to the car; I want to eat them now."

"That's what I thought," Ash said. He waved. "Bye. Have fun, Drew."

Drew glared at him. Everyone except Paul and May laughed. Paul didn't laugh because, well, he never does, and May didn't because she didn't get it.

The couple left. They four adults and kid stood there.

"Uh we should go, Gary," Leaf said awkwardly. "I think Drew and May want to have some time together..."

Gary nodded in the exact same level of awkwardness. "You're right, Leafy," he said. "Let's go." Leaf had already put her shoes on so the two just left without a word said.

Minutes later, Drew and May were just standing there.

"Wow, they just left us with an awkward mood," May said.

Drew nodded. "You're right..."

Drew shut and locked the door. "So, what did you talk about with your friends?"

"They were talking about what would happen if we hadn't made up," May said, slightly amused.

"Seriously?" Drew said. "We did that too."

"Are you serious?" May exclaimed. "Who told the story?"

"Gary."

"Wow, Leaf told ours," May said.

They stared at each other.

"They probably made the story up together," the two said in unison. They laughed and Drew walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad we made up," he whispered.

May returned the hug. "Me too." She snuggled against his chest. "If you weren't here—"

Drew bent down and kissed her deeply, lifting her chin up and then cupping her cheeks. The kiss was ever so passionate, it was rough and gentle and the same time.

_If you weren't here, it'd be a life without smiles._

* * *

**OH MY GOSH I'M FINALLY DONE.**

**I hoped you like it, Shaymin33starphoenix!**

**Please check out chapter 3 of my new story, RAIN BOY! **

**Review! Tell me if you catch any errors... sorry it was so long! I hoped you enjoy, so please review! (:**

**~Citra**


End file.
